


I GOT U

by nyoungcat0913



Category: GOT7
Genre: oc x GOT7 member
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyoungcat0913/pseuds/nyoungcat0913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of scenarios I made up between OC (it could be you or anyone) and a GOT7 member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. YUGYEOM

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote everything out of a whim. You know....When inspiration strikes and you just HAD to? Yeah...

"Hey, remember that bratty kid next door?" Your cousin suddenly said while you were in her bedroom hanging out. You were staying over as was tradition in your family every Christmas. You didn't hate it. You actually love hanging out with your cousins. Especially when you were younger. You'd often pull pranks on your uncle who always busied himself with his pipe by the gate. "Yeah. Thought he moved out?" You answered, noncommittally. You were both super bored and thought that maybe going back in time was her idea of actually doing something. "He did." She answered. "But his mom and step dad still live next door." You hummed in response, unsure where this was going. "He came back." Your cousin continues. That kid, you thought, Kim Yugyeom. That little Korean boy that brought you flowers and says things like "flowers are pwetty. And so are you." He was a really sweet one. And learning that he came back from studying overseas was the best thing that's ever happened today. "Really?" You exclaimed. More delightful than you wanted to seem. Your cousin gave you a look, oddly one of disgust. You were about to say that it wasn't a pedophilia kind of delight because although that boy WAS cute, he was still a good few years younger than you. But your cousin beat you to it by saying, "Don't. It's a bad idea." But you were quick on your toes and was already on your way out of the house.  
  
Your cousin was probably overreacting, you thought, as you walked towards the house next to yours. "What could possibly be so bad about greeting a childhood friend?" You murmured. It's not like your cousin hated the kid anyway. She really liked him, called him a ball of rainbows at one point too. You remembered, coming over to visit that Christimas, all excited and stuff when your cousin welcomes you with tears. Apparently, some punk put chewing gum on her hair and her mom said she should cut off all of it just to get rid of the stupid gum. Yugyeom came by the exact moment with a teddy bear in hand and said, "Don't be sad noona. Teddy will help you get better." She hugged him so tight the poor kid turned purple, so it was a huge mystery why your cousin would think it was a bad idea to go and meet Yugyeom today.  
  
Your thoughts were interrupted when you heard the gate open. Lo and behold, a man with pink hair towered over you, sweat sliding down his temple. He looked like he was exercising or something, how else would he sweat profusely like that? A bit confused (or is that an annoyed look on his face?), the man said, "What?" And it snapped you back to reality. "Um..." You started, looking at the gate's number, it was the right address. You hear your cousin behind you say "Oh." and so you gathered the courage to ask this rather intimidating stranger, "I'm looking for Yugyeom?" "Who wants to know?" He says, leaning by the gate, arms crossed. "That's my cousin." Your cousin says behind you. You turned to her and gave her a look as if to ask who this guy is. She understood, and points, "THAT'S Yugyeom."  
  
Utter shock overcame you. Whatever happened to the sweet tiny Yugyeom who called you pretty and always smiled every time he sees you?! What did the outside world turned him into?! You wanted to scream that moment. You wanted your rainbows and unicorns back. You want baby Yugyeom back. But no, you turned around and this giant with pink hair towering over you while he gives you the stink eye. "Yugyeom..." You tried to say, but your voice died at the last syllable of his name. He smirks and leans closer to you, "Ah..You're that noona who always came over for Christmas." He studies you for a bit, eyes filled with something you can't put your finger on yet but God, you hope he's not thinking of doing something nasty. He starts caressing your cheek with his finger as he softly says, "you're still pretty, I see." IS THIS CHILD TRYING TO SEDUCE YOU?! Your brain started to panic when you realize his face is growing closer and closer towards you. He smirks again when he sees your panicked state, then suddenly, he bursts into laughter. You and your cousin were left at a loss. "What did just happened?" She mumbles. You wanted to shrug, or slap Yugyeom in the face, ANYTHING! But you stood there frozen, still trying to process everything in your head. Finally, he spoke, almost gasping for air, "OH MY GOD! YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE!!!" Whatever he thought was funny, wasn't to you so ran back to your cousins house. You weren't crying though, but you were mad...VERY mad. How could someone be so sweet turn into a complete ass when he grows up?! You slammed the bedroom door shut and just lied down on your bed, trying to urge the tears to fall but to no avail. Your heart was racing at this point. Sure, Yugyeom grew up to be a REALLY handsome young man. You just didn't think, he'd change this drastically. "Ugh. You can't have it all, I guess." You grunted, pushing the pillow on your face.  
  
You didn't know how long you've been in bed, all you knew was that you fell asleep. You opened your eyes and immediately saw a lone rose sitting right next to you. You sat up, eyes glued to the flower. "What the fu--" Before you could finish your sentence though, someone from your other side cleared his/her throat. You turned your head so fast, you thought for a second that it will snap off of your head and you will die a gruesome death and people will think it was all because of that BRAT (a.k.a Kim Yugyeom). But alas, the said brat was standing there by the door. Face, turning three shades of read as he determines what to do, or say, next. "Sorry." He said, looking down on his feet. Yeah, he should be ashamed of himself. "I thought it was a good joke when I saw you rang at our door." He continues, fumbling on his shirt, still unable to make eye contact. He looked almost cute like that, you thought. "Girls at my old school used to love that kind of thing. I thought noona would be impressed with my flirting skills." He explains trying to sneak a little glance at you, but as soon as he saw you still looked unimpressed, he shouted, too loud for your liking, "I'm really sorry!!" Feeling sorry for the kid, you stood up and hugged him and said, "Fine. I forgive you." He returned the embrace, warmth covering your entire body, he whispers "I still think you're very pretty." 


	2. BAMBAM

A day before your finals and you've been cramming the entire weekend. You locked yourself up in your room going through your notes and final projects at the same time. Your mind was in circles, and your brain is on the verge of malfunctioning. You thought about taking a short break but knowing yourself, you would end up distracted by millions of things and one of those is probably that untouched Final Fantasy game you just bought last week.   
  
You groaned and just before you were about to give up entirely on school, your thoughts were interrupted by a knock on your door. Thinking it was your mother, you shouted "Mom! I'm not hungry." But that didn't stop the trespasser from entering your room. You turned around and saw Bambam by the door. "Well too bad. I bought you your favorite." He said, showing you a big bag of Cheetos. Your eyes sparkled in delight when you saw your favorite junk food dangling from his hands. "My baby!!!!" You exclaimed, about to run towards it when suddenly Bambam hid the bag of Cheetos on his back. "Not until you kiss me..." You pout, "Come on...really? I've been suffering from school works since yesterday. Quit being such a tease." He acted like he was thinking if he should let you off or not. Then, he handed you the bag of junk food and as you were about to greedily grab it out of his hands, Bambam suddenly kisses you on the forehead and says, "good luck kiss for tomorrow. You owe me." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like Cheetos, pretend you do and you'll be alright... :)


	3. YOUNGJAE

It was the most beautiful tune you've ever heard in your life, and ever since you first heard it as you were passing by the old music room one lousy afternoon, you just couldn't help but want to hear it more. You stopped in your tracks thinking it might be a ghost (it WAS in the old and unused music room anyway) but then you noticed the melody was actually Bruno Mars' When I Was Your Man. Suddenly, you hear someone singing from inside the room.  
  
 _"...cuz my heart breaks a little when I hear your name..."_  
  
There was such sadness in his voice that you can't help but feel like an anvil suddenly drops on your chest. You felt chills run up your spine and you think it probably really was a ghost. The music stops abruptly, as if the whole world went to a pause. You thought for a second on what you should do. Should you run for it or should you just wait until a bloody hand touches your shoulder. Your heart raced as you hear the doorknob turn and you don't know why but you froze in place. Suddenly, a boy your age came out of the room. He looked a bit shocked when he saw you, maybe a little bit flustered as it dawned on you that you were actually listening on another human being in their most vulnerable (possibly, judging from the way he glares at you) moment. You ran away without saying a word to the boy, as you shout "I'm sorry!!!" Hoping that you wouldn't cross paths ever again.  
  
But fate has its ways to mess you up, because your paths HAVE crossed again and this time, it was during a sunny Saturday afternoon. You were able to finish with your club activities earlier than expected and you not wanting to go home yet, you went to your school's rooftop. That was the only place you could be left completely alone anyway. NOT. As you were sitting there, feeling the breeze softly hitting your face, you heard the same voice again. You almost jumped from where you were and immediately traced where the voice was coming from. Turns out the voice came from the opposite direction. You sneaked a peak from a nearby wall and saw the boy from the other day. Only this time, he was singing a different tune, an unfamiliar but equally beautiful tune. But unlike last time, it has a happier feel in it (still a ballad but it wasn't depressing or anything). The boy turns around and sees you again, but instead of being flustered, or shocked, maybe a bit horrified, he looked...well....not surprised. He smiled at you, and my God, he looked like a ball of sunshine. "That's twice now." He said. "Next time you want to listen to me sing, just sit next to me." It was your turn to be flustered, it wasn't as if you were stalking him or anything, you just happened to be there every time he sings. The boy walked towards you and says, "I'm Youngjae by the way. What's your name?"


	4. JINYOUNG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is when it gets nasty... I'm so sorry.... Inspired by the song "Earned It" by The Weekend.

'It doesn't have to be about sex.' You told yourself mentally as you sneak a glance at the person sitting in front of you. 'It doesn't have to be about fucking sex.' You closed your eyes and chanted the words in your head but hot damn, he looked so delicious tonight. It's probably the way he sits, legs crossed; or it's how he sips his coffee, the way he licks his upper lip after; or maybe that tiny sparkle in his eyes that tells you something good is happening in the story he's reading. Well whatever it is, he's too fucking much. 'Fuck.' You cursed mentally as your chant slowly fades away from your mind. You bit your lips, feeling a familiar tingle in between your legs, your breathing intesifies as your mind wonders about the things you'd want to do to him right now. He finally looks at you, notices how you froze in place, how tight you closed your legs as he undresses you with his eyes, he doesn't say anything but you know what he's thinking so you mentally cursed 'Park fucking Jinyoung! I swear to God--' but before you could finish your sentence, he closed his book, and puts his coffee aside.  
  
He continues to study you but he didn't made a move. He sat still on the couch, eyes still wandering on you. Finally unable to control yourself, you stood up and walked slowly towards him. He smirked and my God, you just want to slap his beautiful face and call it a day. But you didn't. You fumbled on your oversized shirt as if you were still unable to decide what to do, but he knows. He looked like he could read your mind. As if the words were written all over your face and he's just waiting for you to make a move. You're right in front of him now, a tinge of pink decorating your cheeks, he smiles at this as he caresses your thighs, hands sliding upward. You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding and he squeezes your butt, your breath hitched at this and finally he says "I'll let you be on top tonight."


	5. JACKSON

It was a hot Sunday afternoon, you and Jacksson were sitting on the couch watching some random afternoon show on TV and frankly, you both looked bored out of your wits. He grunts, as he lay there, legs spread all over your sofa. You knew he won't be able to take this kind of quiet. You fought the urge to laugh as Jackson sat up straight and began looking around for something to do. You shook your head and said, "I'm gonna go make me a sandwich.." He was about to say something when you interrupted him with a solid "NO." And finally unable to control yourself, you laughed when you heard him whine loudly in protest.  
  
A few minutes passed, Jackson followed you to the kitchen. "You didn't come back." He pouts. That cute pout as if already trying to tell you something. You leaned at the kitchen counter and grinned, " What? You missed me already?" He fakes a laugh as he made his way towards you. "I want a sandwich." He commanded, puppy eyes at the ready. But it didn't work. It almost did though. "Then make your own." You teased, as you slowly put the food closer to your mouth. He grabbed the sandwiched and messily put it back to the plate behind you. "Hey! I was eating that..." You began to protest but your voiced died when you turned and saw him intensely staring at your lips. "Wha--" You started but before you could even finish, he pushed himself towards you, arms on your sides propped up on the kitchen counter. He leans in, and softly whispers in your ear, "Fine. I'll have YOU then." His raspy voice tickling your insides. He looks at you for a moment, eyes glistening with lust. Finally, he launches at you, kissing you roughly as his tongue grazing yours. Your mind went on a downward spiral as he pushes his body closer to yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck with one hand clenching his hair.  
  
You wanted to taste him some more but his mouth was already making its way down to your neck, licking and sucking on a sensitive part of it. You moaned when his hands slids down to your thighs, squeezing your skin. It drove you so crazy, you tugged on his shirt, as if urging him to undress. Your hand slides down towards his crotch, but before you could do something else with your hands, he stops abruptly. You opened your eyes and was about to protest until you saw him biting a large chunk on the sandwich you just made. He grins and says, "THANK YOU!" with his mouth still full of remnants of the said food.Then he goes back to the living room leaving you completely dumbfounded and slightly horny in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackson and sandwiches.............I'm hungry.. :


	6. JAEBUM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the photo I attached at the end of the fic. Photo Credits by MOMO

Friday night and it's been a long ass day. Your boss has been beating you up with paperworks and deadlines and you'd want nothing more than to pass out on your apartment floor as soon as you get home. You smiled to yourself, thinking that in a few seconds, you'll be literally doing just that. You've never been so happy seeing your tiny apartment in your life until now. You made your way to the sofa and plopped down face first into it.  
  
But peace and quiet passed by swiftly because as you were lying there, you hear someone ringing the doorbell. You thought about pretending to not be home just yet but alas, the doorbell rang so loud, you felt as if your eardrums were popping. So you groaned and hesitantly stood up, dragging your feet as you made your way to the door.  
  
You were confused when you opened the door and saw a small paper bag being shoved at your face. "ROYCE Chocolates and Cookies" it says and it took you a while before you realized who it was. "Hey Jaebum." You greeted weakly. You've been complaining to him via text the whole day but being a busy body that he is, he wasn't able to reply to any of them. But of course he read your messages, or else he wouldn't be standing in front of you right now, shoving you with something he thought would probably cheer you up. He puts down the paper bag and says, "Aish... Whatever happened to that beautiful smile I always look forward to seeing?" You sighed at his damn antics and answered him in the most sarcastic tone you could muster at the moment, "It was so damn beautiful that I threw it to the Pacific just now before I got home." He smiles at this, and made his way inside your apartment. "You hungry?" He asks, putting the bag of chocolates inside the fridge. You shook your head weakly, dragging yourself back to the sofa. But he was able to stop you just in time before you get to even sit down. "Go get ready for bed." He says, "I'll be your pillow tonight."


	7. MARK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story is set on a local news channel with Mark as a reporter and you as a video editor.

Elections are coming up and your producers thought it's the best time to shove the team with tons of special reports and video features. Of course, the heaviest of duties befall on you, a lowly video editor. They gave you 5 features about  the candidates running for this elections and you're only halfway through your third so you decided to stay at the office and pull an all nighter. None of the other video editors were willing to do that though, so you faced this misery alone.  
  
Midnight came and your eyes began to work. You've been in front of the computer for 17 hours and you thought it best to rest for a bit. You sighed as you saved your project and turned off the monitor. It's already very dark inside the office, not one soul in sight. You decided to walk around a bit so you could at least wake up. You stopped in your tracks when you saw someone was also pulling an all-nighter like you. You walked towards that person to check who it was and realize it was Mark, that new reporter they hired a few months back. "Hey." You greeted, he looked up clearly surprised to see another living human being at this hour. "Hey. You're here." He says. Mark's a quiet one and a man with few words. Everyone knows that. But being able to work with him a couple of times, he manages to be more comfortable around you, and so you decided to hang around him a bit longer. "What's that you're doing? Something to torture us with, I hope." You said, sitting at a table next to his. He chuckles and answers, "Sadly, yes. Are you gonna edit this?" "God I hope not!" You exclaimed, not worried that someone might here. Mark laughs, that high-pitched laugh that you always find amusing. "What are you doing here?" He asks, closing his laptop. You only shrugged at this and says, "You're done?" He shakes his head. "Nah. I'll probably have to wait for the producers to send me back an edited script. I'll hang out in your bay. It's more cozy there. Less CCTV cameras too." You dramatically gasped at this, feigning surprise. "What do you mean less CCTV cameras? What are you gonna do to me?" Mark laughs again and flicks your forehead. "Stupid. I could sleep in there for as long as I want." He grabs his laptop and heads over to your bay. You made a face at him from behind and followed.  
  
"So," He begins when you reached your desk, "why are you still here?" You opened your monitor and showed him your work, "This." You pointed. "This....THING. I'm not done with this thing." You made another face of disgust which made him laugh a bit. "I'm on my last one though, after this, I'm going home." "Can I see it?" He asks, well, not really since he already pressed play before you could even react. The feature began with a bunch of faces flashing one after another, accompanied with a really dramatic background music, narration began a couple of seconds later. You glanced at him, and he seemed to be taken in with the story that made you sigh loudly in relief. Mark presses stop and turns to you. "Pretty good." He pauses, eyes still glued on you that it made you feel quite uncomfortable. "What?" You awkwardly said. He shakes his head and smiles, "Nothing. You just look awfully tired." "That's because I am" You retorted. He smiles at you, and you suddenly feel weird. It's almost as if there's something dancing in your stomach, you figured your were just hungry though, you haven't eaten at all since 7pm yesterday anyway.  
  
As if reading your mind, he says "You hungry?" It snapped you back to reality and answered, "Why? Did my stomach cussed at you or something?" He chortles, probably amazed by your wit while in the midst of exhaustion. "Come on. I'll treat you." He offers as he stood up. You squealed in delight and jumped right off from your seat following Mark to the door. But Mark stops abruptly and turns back around. He's looking at you again and just before you could ask him what was wrong, he leans in and kisses you. He smiles at your dumbfounded expression, and when realization punched you across the face, you slapped him by the arm and protested, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" He laughs, "I thought it would make you feel better." You slapped his arm again and said, "That's not food! That's your mouth damn it!" He laughs louder, that high-pitched laughter that you now realize you absolutely adore. "Come on. I'll treat you to someplace nice." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How ironic is it that I turned Mark into a reporter when in real life he's really just a super quiet person? I mean, reporters are supposed to be talkative and stuff right? Cuz they ask people questions and stuff?? Idk... I just assumed reporters are like that. lol
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed all these scenarios though. I'm sorry if most of them are very short but like I said in Chapter 1, I wrote them out of a whim. I was pretty bored the past few days. :)


End file.
